Dear Fred
by SunsetDawn420
Summary: George writes a letter to Fred about what has happened since his death ...


_Hey!  
So, I once wrote this story sometime ago. I actually first wrote it in German but later on translated it into English. I'm no native English speaker, so forgive me if there are any mistakes - though I hope not, I'm planning to take my A levels in English this year in May. So if you see any really awful mistakes it would be great if you could point them out to me!  
Yeah. That's about it. Have fun with the story!_

* * *

 **Dear Fred**

Dear Fred,

It's been a while since I last wrote you a letter. Much has happened since. The shop's as busy as always and Ron and I are working on a difficult new release of a new selection that'll certainly break the records. New Hogwartsstudents and even people who've already graduated come by if they've got a boss who's in need of some reckoning. Sometimes they even come over, just to talk with me or Ron or to look through our newest editions. Since you've last been here the section for the older people has grown immensely.  
Or so it seems. But to be honest, nothing has changed. Everytime I enter I still think that on a moment's notice you'll jump out of the corner and try to scare me, just like you did when we first visited these rooms. But you don't. And you won't. Never again. Never again will you try to scare me, never again will the two of us laugh afterwards about how frightened I was. Never again will you have to fight off Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex because as a revenge I acted as though you put the snakes in Harry's bed when in reality it was me.  
By the way, they're gonna be married tomorrow. Mum's been excited for weeks. Harry's finally asked her. It was after a fight with some leftover death eaters – well, you know Harry. And of course our little sister answered with a loud 'Yes'. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd still have heard it a mile away. Who would have thought that something this big could come out of a teenage crush? While I'm at it, Ron's asked Hermione too. Finally. In a romantic way, with candle light dinner and all that nonsense. Angelina said should I ever plan on asking her, I should do it out on the Quidditch pitch and if I showed up with something like this I could stuff it up my ass and forget about marriage. Though she wouldn't say no to a nice ring.  
Honestly, I'd really like to ask her – but I'm sure you know that already because you know me so well, maybe even better than I know myself. I really miss you. It's worse than a year ago because at the moment I really need someone who tells me what to do. What troubles me is that every time I kiss her or touch her I feel guilty. You were the one she went to the Yule Ball with in our 6th year. You always were the one she did everything with. Maybe I was a bit jealous and wished she would be mine. But now, now that I've finally gotten her, I wish it was like back then when I was jealous, where I wished I could have her, whatever it might cost. But how's the saying? Be careful of what you wish for – it might come true. And it came true. Now I've got Angelina but I've lost you. You, my second half. Fred, please tell me, shall I ask her? Am I allowed to marry her, start a family with her and get many little rule-breakers with her? If one of them should be a boy, I promise you, he will be called Fred. And I will make sure that he's happy, no matter what. Because no matter how often, no matter how hard I try to leave behind the past, to live on without you, I will always carry you in my heart. You're a part of me.  
Your death tore me apart. But I live on. I live on, regardless of how much it hurts. I live on, regardless of how much I'd like to see you again. Because I know – should I die one day, it will be because my time has come. Then I will be ready to move on to another world, to another live, to another adventure with you, my brother, by my side. Because I know that you would never forgive me if I died young. Because I know – you're dead only if nobody remembers you. I will keep you in my memories forever and I will tell my son Fred about you so that he can tell his children and they can tell theirs. You'll never be dead as I'll keep you alive.  
Now I'll stop writing. This letter gave me hope. I'll put it on your grave when I'll visit you tomorrow. I've gotta go now, Angelina's calling. She's got an important match now. A game between her own Quidditch team and the leading one. And I think I've got a game to play too. It's the game of life.  
I'll write you again once she said 'Yes".

With love,

You brother George


End file.
